i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Rabi
|color2 = |Name = Rabi |Kanji = ラビ |Romaji = Rabi |Aliases = |Image = Lavi Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "My group consists of all different countries, but our bonds are deep." |Gender = Male |Age = 17 |BT = O |Bday = July 13th |Height = 5'12" or 182 cm |Weight = 67 kg |Unit = |Position = Member |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Unnamed older Sister Unnamed younger Sister |Hobby = Reading |FFood = Borscht |LFood = Beech Muschrooms |CV = Naoya Nakanishi }} Rabi (ラビ Rabi) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, I♥B, which was the third to be introduced in the game. Profile Description The group’s mediator. He cares for the group more deeply than the others. He gives off the impression of a gentle older brother, despite being a reformed delinquent. Though he seems normal, he used to do heavy metal performances. He's a transfer student from Russia. He gets along well with Tsubaki Rindo, and they often talk a lot. Interview * Make a simple self-introduction. ** I'm Rabi. I come from Russia. All the band members are the same age, yet I honestly appear older……I wonder, do I have an old-looking face? * How did you become an idol? ** It's nothing special. I got called by the president one day when I was smoking. I didn't know about his costume as a bear so I was surprised. * Your impression upon meeting the other members? ** Chaoyang is shy, but I think he's really a guy with a passionate heart. He might be the one I talk to the most. Personality To Be Added. Appearance General Appearance = Rabi has long pink hair which reaches down his back, with shorter sections at the top of his head. His fringe is cut above eye level. He has blue eyes. He possesses a red drum set, which is shown in his God Rare Card. He is often seen holding his drumsticks. |-| Regulars = - RR Card = Rabi is depicted wearing his unit outfit for My destiny. Rabi's outfit consists of a brown coat with a red lining. The bottom section of the lining on the left side has a checkered pattern, followed by a dark blue section then a white one. The left lower lapel of his coat is dark red while the one on the right is striped with red, whits and black. The cuffs of the jacket have red, dark blue and white stripes. He also wears a long beige shirt with a white, dark blue and red tie. He wears long brown pants and covered shoes. He is holding his drumsticks. - SR Card = He wears his Etoile Vio blazer over a blue jacket. Inside, he wears a chocolate brown dress shirt with a striped yellow tie. - UR Card = Noah is shown in his unit outfit for Mirai Fantasista. His outfit consists of a navy blue blazer which has black and white striped lapels. The cuffs of the blazer have pink and white stripes. Most of the blazer is navy blue, while the front portion has golden buttons and is light pink, with a thin dark pink stripe separating it from the blue portion. There are three yellow stripes on the left side of the blue portion. He also has a short black feather boa tucked under his blazer lapels. Under the blazer Rabi wears a plain blue shirt which has a deep neckline, black buttons and a golden stripe on either side. He wears long blue pants and is also holding his drumsticks. - LE Card= Rabi is depicted in his outfit from his Rare Card. - GR Card= Rabi is shown in his My destiny unit outfit as depicted in his Double Rare Card, with the addition of a full drum set. }} Lines Misc. Facts Banner text source Category:I♥B Category:Rabi Category:Third Generation